pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PokeRob/Ruled the World
Ok, so when you think about it, Pokemon is our world, with creatures replacing animals. Well, if that's true, shouldn't they have evolved like us too? What if humans in Pokemon actually evolved from Aipoms? Or what if dangerous Pokemon like Aerodactyl, Auroros, and other Fossil Pokemon roamed the land MUCH earlier than us? What if Legendarys are actually extremely endangered 'animals', who have been around since the dinosaurs? What if rare pokemon are just creatures on the edge of endangeredment? What if the regions weren't actually regions, and they're countries, with many different unique creatures and places, just like real life? What if Team Rocket is based off series of terrorist attacks? And.....do they age that different from us? For us, apparently, what would be about 16-18 years, apparently, would be one year for humans in Pokemon....? Could this in reality be a different, altered version of our world, with almost nothing different but the creatures and time? We've witnessed the series mention time passing continuos times. As an example, in Brawl of The Badge, an episode from the first series, Ash says "I can't believe it's been almost a year since we've been to Viridian City!", and then in the third movie, it says Ash says, "Hey Pikachu, do you know why we're here? It's our anniversary!" Of course, this would be they're second aniversary, since it had been a year since they've been to Viridian City...which would make it almost a year from when he got Pikachu. So we would assume about two years would have passed, or two and a half years, making him 12-13. Then, in the nearing end of the Hoenn region, Ash states "I can't believe we've been traveling for months now and have to seperate...." Now, of course, this makes sense, since Ash, a more experienced trainer, wouldn't take so long to complete a region now. We can assume this region took him about 10 months, and this would make him about 13-14. In Sinnoh, he's still about the same height as any other girls around his age...of course, he would be, unless he has gone through Puberty, but obviously, he hasn't. And he's 4'3, and Charizard is 5'7. In Unova, Ash is still much smaller than Charizard, while somebody at the age of 13-14 would be usually around 5'0. This shows us he is still 10 in Unova, too. However, using the time period of Hoenn, it would also have supposedly been a few months for the Battle Frontier. We could assume he'd be atleast 14 and a few months. Then, in the first season of Diamond and Pearl, we can also assume that was about 5 months... This would ATLEAST make him 15-16 and a few months. The rest of Diamond and Pearl, we could assume, was about another 5 months... This would ATLEAST make him 16. Unova, using the time period of the other series, would end about at the age of 16-18.... however, soon after, we find he's only 11 in Kalos? Obviously, there isn't alot different between our world and Pokemon, but the mystery still resides... How does Ash resist growing? Category:Blog posts